fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyna Squad (Cartoon-verse)
Movie-Verses Bionicole: The mask of light Toa Takunuva/Takua Where his Omytrix symbol is: Right wrist in his normal Matorian form, On his chest in his Toa form The Toa of Light, though young at heart, when Takua awoken from the omytrix he was surprised to see himself in a new place and no longer a Toa, however temporary he stayed as a Matorian, as he learned soon from Bella that like a vizard he can take on and off his mask to switch between his Matoria and Toa. True to his habit of cronicoling many things, he finds the hyna dimension a curious place to explore, and tends to wander around the area to take notes, however he does tend to wander out of the omytrix and the hyna dimension to look around Fanfiction world, finding it a new and exciting world to discover. Tools/Equipment Kohi staff of light: Takunuvas main weapon of choice, with it he can toss Koli balls made of light at his opponet to damage them, or use it to focus light magic on his opponet Bag/Sachel-He carrys around a sachel/backpack which holds a hammerspace unlimited supply of Metal Koli balls for his 'Koli Ball toss' technique as well as a journel which he uses to cronicolise any thing new he sees. Topaz-'Takua holds a piece of Topaz, which is crafted into a silver chained necklace, with the topaz stone carved into the three marks that he and his kind fall under (Unity, Duty and Destiny). It is the proof of the pact and bond he shares with both Luna and Aska, allowing him to summon either one of them in battle. Skills/Abilitys Takua can sprout Mana wings on his back as either a Toa or Matorian. (As a matorian) *'Staff Slap *'Koli Ball toss' *'First Aid' *'Charge' *'Light ball LV.1' *'Apprentice Photon' *'Apprentice Ray' (As a Toa) *'Photon (master)' *'Ray (master)' *'Holy Lance' *'First Aid' *'Heal' *'Nurse' *'Healing Circle' *'Revitalize' *'Cure' *'Charge' *'Barrier' *'Feild Barrier' *'Permaguard' *'Sharpness' *'Acuteness' *'Kenness' *'Recover' *'Purify' *'Dispel' *'Restore' *'Nullify' *'Anti-Magic' *'Revive' *'Resurection' Summon Luna and Aska Makuta Toa Tahu Toa Pathu Toa Owna Jaller Furn Gully: The Last rainforest Hexxus Where his Omytrix symbol is: on his belly when in his weaker slime form, his chest when in his smog form, and right wrist in his skeletal-fire-oil form Hexxus or as he is known as the spirit of human destruction and pollution, he once tryed to destroy Furn gully post his sealing into the omytrix, only to be defeated and locked into a tree for all times. Upon his awakening, he adjusted, just so long as Bella fufills the promise of Oil for him to occasionally feed on, and the spread of destruction in some areas of Fanfiction world or the cartoon world. Skills/Abilitys Being the dark spirit of Pollution, Hexxus can spread his smog body all over the field, cutting off his opponets Oxygen supply and poisoning them with various toxins that linger in his clouds. *'Acid Rain Storm (Smog form): '''while in his smog form, Hexxus can summon a acid rain cloud that can rust any type of metals, or, when used in tadem with Meltdown when he both takes his suit off and enters his more liquid state, allow real acid to rain down to melt/burn his opponets. *'Oil Needles (Sludge or Oil skeleton Form):' Mimicing How Crona spreads and controls his/her black blood, Hexxus can turn blobs of oil from his body into needles that strike the enemy Rise of the guardians Pitch Black the Boogieman '''Where his Omytrix symbol is:' Left shoulder blade The Boogyman of his homeworld, and a guardian of the shadows. Pitch enjoys the sensation of seeing children scared and afraid of there own worst nightmares, and had almost conqured his homeworld, post before being sealed in Bellas Omytrix by shrouding it in a perment nightmare, but was defeated by the guardians, and his own nightmares turning against him causing him to be pushed back to his lair under a old bed for all times, till some devine fate in the form of Izami saved him, by taking him and sealing him in the Omytrix that was gonna be attached to Bella. When awoken in the Omytrix, Pitch still held some old hidden sadfeelings of being alone and forgotten, but over time he warmed up and grew close to both Bella and the Hyna squad, even to his Cousin Oogie (dispite the two year age gap between the two), and eventualy felt like he will never be alone. Weapons/Items Scythe-'Pitchs main weapon of choice that he forages out of dream sand, that solidifies when he touches it. '''Amythist (Ring)-'''due to being dark aligned, Pitch holds a pact with the summon spirit of Darkness shadow, as represented by the Amythest Ring he weares on his finger. Skills/Abilitys Being a Boogieman, Pitch can inact fear in to his targets (be it grown ups or children), he is also a master of shadow's and is capable of turning into one and using it as his way to move around or sneak up behind someone. He can also manipulate a special black sand called Dream sand, which turns a persons dreams into nightmares, but with now Pitch in the hyna squad, it can cause his victims to hallusenate in a nightmare made by Bella and the hyna squad. '''Summon Shadow: '''With a pact with the 'envoy from the dark abyss', Pitch can call forth Shadow, who in turn can back Pitch up by casting various dark artes. Shadow can also manipulate the black sand like Pitch can. (Attacks) '''Wind Sicles-'''Adapted from Dragon Quest; Journey of the cursed king, Pitch waves his scythe and sends a sharp cut of air through the enemy. *'Nightmare sand wave *'Tendrels of nightmares' *'Dark sand binding' Monsters Inc Randell Boggs Where his omytrix symbol is: On his chest A lizard-like monster and one of the scarers of Monsters inc (a place where monsters enter the human world to scare kids to get there scares to be used for energy) he has a strong competitive streak in him, which gets him prone to anger tantrums against his compitition (and who ever he is working with, making him intimidating). Waking up in the omytrix, he has cooled off, but only by a bit, he still maintains his temper and is mega crafty and smart against his foe and or target. Tools and weapons (Small knifes or Kuni)-'''To Bella's suggestion, Randell took to using knifes, which in order to keep his hands free for wall crawling, he took to weilding them in his mouth or using his tail to weild them. Skills/Abilitys '''Invisability: due to being a lizard-like monster, Randell is capable of blending into his surroundings by chaning the pattern of his scales to mimic his surroundings, becoming invisable, which makes him prominit in sneak attacks. Lizard like qualitys: '''due to being a lizard-like monster, Randell can also walk on walls and other places, except Mirrors, which are extreamly slippery to him. This helps him with stealth attacks when fighting or scaring his opponet. Ben 10-Verse Ben Tennyson Kevin Leven High Breed High Commander 'Rinni '''Where his omytrix symbol is: Right shoulder blade Julie Yakamoto and Ship Omytrix aliens They are alive inside the hyna dimension/Omyrix due to the fact that the Omytrix itself is sentent (in a way it is). Bella can also still switch to Ultimate form for the aliens that she had seen enter there Ultimate state. Heatblast Wildmutt Diamondhead XLR8 Graymatter Fourarms Stinkfly Ripjaws Upgrade Ghostfreak His evil half is 100% purged from his DNA, so its drifting through the spirit relm and can't merge with Ghostfreak again, however it can do so by takeing possession of Bella and thus the Omytrix to gain access back to Ghostfreaks DNA code to repair his body, something he dosent want to happen ever. Cannonbolt Wildvine Upchuck Eye Guy Way Big Ditto Benwolf Benvictor Benmummy Eon Swampfire Echo Echo Humongosaur Big Chill JetRay Brainstorm Spidermonkey Chromastone Goop Alien X Bella and Bens ultimate alien, Alien X is a Celesicepian, a being which lives on the outskirts of Bens homeworld, and in eccence the entire Cartoon universe. Alien X's power is the power to bend time and Space, that even if he blinks he can wipe out a person from existance.However it is with drawbacks, as Alien X's body is host to two opposite personalitys, Bellicus the voice of rage and agression, and Serena, the voice of love and compassion, both sides which argue constently and cant activate Alien X's powers unless the two agrees on something; However with Both Bella and Ben, both shareing the role of the voice of reason, either Bella or Ben can use Alien X's powers however very minnorly, any major or universal changes all four have to agree. Powers and abilitys As a Celecspian, Alien X's powers revolve around being able to warp reality around him, his single thoughts becomeing real, which is the same as Discords own abiltiys, only on a calmer scale. Nanomech Loadstar Rath Water Hazard Teraspin NRG Armadrillo Amphibian Fasttrack Chameleon Clockwork Jurry Rigg Ball Weevle Blox Xiolen Showdown Verse Raimundo Pesdora Skills/Abilitys Pokemon Form: Rayquaza ' '''Rai's Pokemon form is of a Rayquaza, only lighter green as a sign of the wind (which colors are usually a light green). '''Pokemon Gijinka form:' meaning while maintaining his pokemon form, Rai can turn into a human form of his Rayquaza shape, like a normal Pokemon Ginjja. Appearance: His Ginja form resembles his normal form, sept his monk robs are green and he weares a dark green trench coat over them, and his hair is the same color as his Rayquazas form, with the same marks adorning his body like tattoos, and yellow slainted eyes and sharp teeth and long claws. He walks barefooted when in his Jinka form. Pokemon Move set: *'Aeroblast' *'Air Slash' *'Fly' *'Extreamspeed' *'Hyper Beam' *'Crunch' *'Twister' *'Dragon Claw' *'Roar' *'Thunderbolt' *'Thunder' *'Arial Ace' *'Giga Impact' *'Draco Meteor' *'Dragon Tail' Mala Mala Jhong Jack Spicer Where his Omytrix symbol is: Right wrist (though hidden by his sleeves) The self proclaimed evil boy Genius of his home world and dark prince of darkness, but in reality he is a wimp and prone to crying or backing down from a fight, tending to allow his Jackbot creations to do the deed. Upon wakening inside the hyna dimension, he starts to strive to become strong after reading several Xiolen showdown fanfictions and striving to grow his new shadow abilitys. Skills and abilitys While in his home dimension he wasnt the strongest physically wise, or bravest, he is a super genius and a master tacktition (when he puts his mind to it). But upon his awakening and reading a few Fanfictions, he steaded to make him self stronger and more braver (which worked). Shadow abilitys and skills: Upon reading several Xiolen showdown fanfictions, Jack discovered that he can be the dragon of shadows, and such has now the ability to manipulate and control shadows and the good side of darkness. Hylian dragon form *'Appearance': Physically looking like Chase Youngs Hylian dragon form, only Ebony black, with red spines, and red eyes, and has Jacks goggles around his neck. Pokemon form: Darkrai Going with most hyna squad members can turn into a pokemon, Jack can assume the form of a Darkrai, ony with a few diffrences, the black skin is a light gray, his eyes are red instead of blue, his 'hair' is a bright red, and his coller is black, but wrapped on it like a cape is Jack Spicers Trench coat. Jacks trade mark Goggles are also on his forehead. In his Darkrai form Jack can use the same moveset as a normal Darkrai, including Darkrais signature move 'Dark Void' Pokemon Ginnka Form: Like Raimundo and any other hyna members with a pokemon form, Jack can assume a Ginjja form for his Darkrai form. Appearance: Physicallywise, it remains his same physical appearance, however he is wearing a trench coat that covers his body, minius his eyes which are shrouded in darkness, black gloves but pointed like claws, a hat that even covers his hair, minus a few bangs framing his eyes. Pokemon Move set: *'Dark Void' *'Night Shade' *'Hypnosis' *'Shadow Sneak' *'Shadow Ball' *'Ominus Wind' *'Dark Pulse' *'Nightmare' *'Quick Attack' *'Dream Eater' *'Psychic' *'Arial Ace' *'Theif' *'Shadow Claw' *'Poision Jab' *'Will-o-Wisp' TEMT Verse Michalanglo-Mikey Shreder Prof.Honnycut Triceptacon high commander (Or Syren as I call him) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! Nova Skeleton King Scraperton Cloggy Collen Creature (Or Triple C or Cullen as a nick name) Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Lord Zedd Rita Revolta Rico Revolto Where his Omytrix symbol is: '''on his neckline like a necklace coller Power Rangers S.P.D Bridge '''Where his Omytrix symbol is: Right wrist VIllians of SPD As a form of Parol, the Hyna squad members of Power Rangers SPD, turn into Plush toys that always have to stay with Bridge or become inmoble, they can turn to a chibi form or a humanoid form, with a fragment of magic that was given to them. To get them into there real sizes, they have to swallow a special De-Chibi pill (carryed by Bridge or Bella), that temporary gives them back there full bodies for 30 minutes or over a hour. Wootox the Destroyer Whre his Omyrrix symbol is: '''on his right wrist A destroyer of 50 planets in the Power Rangers SPD universe (when he made his appearance he was made dangerous, with a giant robot, which got destroyed), he was stopped by the SPD Rangers, and with a flip of his coin he decided to steal the delta base megazord, and was close to succeed, by switching bodys with Sky (who was taking him to a jail cell to await judgment), and fooled the other ranger and managed to succeed to get to the Delta base megazord, only for Sky-in his body and the other rangers to push him back where he was busted, and returned back to normal with sky, and impounded. Izami took him along with a impounded Broodwing, and sealed the two inside of Bella's Omytrix, and was eventually awoken. '''Skills/Abilitys One of his abilitys is that he can switch minds with a person via a crystal on his forehead Brudewing Where his omytrix symbol is: '''On his waist like a belt buckle (but obscured by his cloak) A aliens arms dealer, with a greedy love of money and a bottomless supply of weapons and robot equipment he dishes out, so long as he gets paid for it. However awakening in the omytrix, he at first only cared for the vast riches the hyna squad possesses, but over time he started to warm up to the weird, yet loveable leader and started to curb his selfishnessness, and even developed a bit of a crush on Bella, though he hid it, till confronted by the girl as she told him she loves him as well (thus becoming girlfreind and boyfreind along with a small herem of boys). '''Skills/Abilitys Chaotic Verse Primarly Bella can turn into some of the creatures of Perim using the help of the 'golden heros of Chaotic' in a unified transformation (merging both my soul and mind and the soul and mind with Tom or any of his freinds into either a scan copy (scans of the creatures of perim used in the battle droms) or the real creatures (the creatures of Perim befreinded by the four freinds and the hyna squad) Players (Chaotic drom/Earth) Tom Kaz Sarah Payton Wordgirl Dr.Twobrains and his henchmen The Butcher Chuck the evil sandwich making guy Tuff Puppy ' The Chameleon' Where his omytrix symbol is: Center of his chest (Except when he discises himself, it absorbs its self into his body to compleate the discise) Spongebob Squarepants Spongebob Squarepants Patric Star Sandy Cheeks Plankton Adventure Time with Fin and Jake Marsalene the Vampire queen Ice King Mr.Magicman (the magic man who turned finn into a foot, but is given his name by Bella) Regular Show Mordici Riggby Ed, Edd, Eddy The Three Ed boys The Main characters of there homeworld and the most troublesome lot of there neighborhood Ed Where his omytrix symbol is: Right wrist, like a watch The Loveable oaf you want to adopt and pet like a puppy, dumb but super sweet and loveable (and easily overshows affection with bone crushing hugs), Ed tends to help the hyna squad with his Herculan strength, dispite his bad habits of yelling random stuff from comics or using his information from comics in random situations...or walking into a wall. Tools and equipment After exploring the RPG world of 'Asguard' Ed was discribed that with his strength and height, his body build was compaired to that of a Giant and so was told that he was best suited to weild clubs, hammers, axes or shields. With that evaluation, Ed's usual method of attack is bashing or raming with a heavy suited weapon like a hammer or a large club or ax, or charging through a enemy using a shelid. Becuse of that he can use the Beserker class Skils/Techniques One of Eds strange skills is that he is like a bloodhound, once he gets a whiff of something he dosent stop till its founded. *Perseption (Laxius force: Brussien)-Find secret Places Also thanks to his simple and no brained mind, Ed is immune to hypnotizem or being mind controled, however Gress abilitys will still work on him. Edd (or Double D as his nickname) Where his Omytrix symbol is: Right wrist like a watch The Brainy part of the three eds, Double D, Dispite being the less physical of the two, is eaisly the smartest of the three Eds. Double D's super Genius brain allows him to be able to build anything out of scraps and random items, as well as being able to repair or diagnose any broken machinery or any of the hyna squad members, Bella or Kurobusta. He is very polite and respectful, though when he gets wounded up he enters a firm lecture mode that shows that when he speaks, he demands that people listen. Tools and equipment Double D possesses his own Hammer space that is linked to his room in the hyna dimension which allows him to pull out any materials he needs to fix or repair any machinery or person or to pull out his notes he has on the moment. *First Aid kit *Repair Kit *Notepad and Pens *Staff (used when he uses magic) Skills/Techniques and Abilitys After Exploring the world of Asguard, Double D was discribed that his body wasent suited well for a warrior class, however his intellegence and apparently high magic core marks him as more of a mage or magician then a warrior and there for can weild staffs. Becuse of that, Double D had learned how to use magic in combat to fight, or heal or to protect. Eddy Where his Omytrix symbol is: '''Right wrist like a watch Eddy is the last Ed boy and defacto-leader of the ed group, he usually thinks up scams to make cash while he orders Double D and Ed to pull it off. He is short and has a bad temper when rilled up and can be loud and obnoxus, however its a mask, he wants to really prove himself for his brother and to the kids of the Culd de sac of his homeworld. Skills/Techniques and abilitys When Traveling in the Asguard verse, Eddy was evaluated that he was to short and scrawny to be a proper warrior, and didnt have the intellegence or magic core to be a wizard, but him being short and scrawy he is builded to be more a Rouge or a theif. He is also able to use his Yo-yo as a weapon with him being quite lenent with it, as well as a knife or dagger (after being trained abit in the art) '''Weapon miser blood (Soul Eater): Eddy is also able to weild a death scythe, and possesses a minor soul sensing ability, Primary he can ask the Red and Blue team spartains to turn into a bladed yo-yo, and perform long range attacks with them (mimicing how Vanilie uses her weapon as he pulls and sends them out). The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy Jack o' Lanturn Where his Omytrix symbol is: Right wrist A natural prankster of his world and a immortal (making him a Zombie of sorts), Jack O' Lantern is a master prankster and once wounded up and started he dosent know when to quit, Much to his victims annoyance, which unfortunly lead to his execution and then his deal with Grim (after taking Grims scythe) to become Immortal so he can keep pulling pranks on people, which he ended up getting, however since Grim hate being tricked, he sliced off Jacks head, forcing the poor fella to replace it with a pumpkin (he is immortal now and cant die) and end up pranking for all times each Halloween in his world till modern-day endsvill where Billy (Being the clueless lout he is) ends up giving the Pumpkin headed Zombie Grims scythe causing him to raise a army of pumpkin creatures and nearly decapitating off Grims head as retribution for having his own cutted off (If a skeletons head is sliced off by a grim reapers scythe then its perment and cant be placed back on). Unfortunally he got beaten after Erwen kept falling into Mandys prank set up (which was aimed for Jack but becuse Jack was a master prankster he wasnt fooled), which caused him to be super distracted from Laughing so hard, that he was pushed into the Underworld and eventually taken into Bellas Omytrix and sealed, then awakened in Bellas mind and Body. Skills/Techniques Due to being dead and Immortal, Jack is immune to all forms of being impailed or runned over, showing he has a very, very high healing factor. (Attacks) Wind Sicle- Adapted from Dragon Quest; Journey of the cursed king, Jack waves his scythe sending a sharp wind blade through the enemy. Pumpkin Bomb-'''Jack Pulls out of his hat a Pumpkin bomb which he tosses at the enemy which explodes on contact Totally Spies+Martain Mystery Sam Clover Alex Martain Mystery Super Jail '''Warden Where his Omytrix symbol is: Right wrist (But hidden under his sleeve) The litieral warden of Superjail, that he made superjail himself and runs it. When he awoken from the omytrix, he had a panic attack (or as Bella and any member of the hyna squad calls a 'Episode') in a unfamiliar place till he calmed down and warmed up to Bella for several reasons; 1. The random times her asburgers kicks in and she repeats herself acwardly, causing humor and people to laugh 2. Her random desires of beating up something, and cartoony face falls. 3. How generally nice and how much she allows Warden to do what ever he wants to, with his own little projects with Legos, and toys. 'Episodes' Its a quirk that Warden has where at random times he has a break down and ends up acting like a child mentally (Spiderman (in his Ultimate form) once discribed him as a mixture of how he behaved in the episode of superjail called 'Stingstress' and how at times SHSS Loki acts at random) that he tends to sputter noncense, and childishly mess up a area and kiddishly paint on walls and make stuff with blocks and leggos, and gets really clingy to hyna squad members. Skills and abilitys Max Steel Max Steel Where his Omytrix symbol is: Bellow Steels interlink port (on Max's chest) Max Micgrath is a young teenage boy of 16 who is a special agent of a orginization of Intech, a orginization who protects the world from a evil alien named Dread. Mas is discribed as a bit of a typical teenage boy, however he is brave and willing to do everything he can to protect every one he cares about. Steel-Max's Partner in crime and helper when Max uses his turbo forms. Steel is a strange Alien-robot known as a 'intra-link', he is a bit snarky and clever mouthed (due to his high intellegence), but however he only wants to find the truth of who he is and where he came from. (Something both Bella and Max help him out to the best of there abilitys) Powers/Abilities Turbo Energy Emination: Max has the power to generate a special energy called 'Turbo energy' however unstable unless he weares a special suit to chanel and control it (when left un controled it fires out at random bursts). With Bellas help, he learned to mold it even if Steel isnt with him, so far he uses it as a form of psudo-chakra to stick onto walls and water-walk (his Chakra coils have been altered at birth due to the turbo energy inside of him, so instead of being able to mold and use Chakra he can manipulate turbo energy). His reserves are on the same size of that of a Bijju and easily growing. ' Turbo Modes: '''Thanks to Steels alien tech, when he interlinks/connects with Max, he can enter a varity of modes that give him a varity of powers and abilitys. *Strength Mode *Flight Mode *Scuba Mode With Bellas guidance, Max can now even use his turbo energy as a weapon, when ever he and Steel are seperated from each other, Max can chanel a repelling dome of Turbo Energy which pushes back or reppels everyperson on the outside, except for Steel or Bella. Steel can also Channel the powers of Orihimies Shun Shun Rikka (as represented when a Habiskus flower apears on his back or arm), which when united with the Turbo energy Seel holds, increases how effective it is twenty times fold. It also marks that Max can use Orihimies powers, though a side effect is that she is a chara-chibi that stays close to Max and Steel and is invisable to all except him, Steel and Bella '''Skills/techniques' *'Turbo Repel'-Channeling a large amount of turbo energy Max releases it into a pulse dome that pushes back anyone close to him ( Max is drawing it by himself without Steels help, however it is haphazard and tends to draw to much power making him weak) (Channeling Orihimis powers) Hyna Intralink Toxion Where his Omytrix Symbol is: '''Right shoulder blade He was once a brilliant environmental scientist named Dr.Xander who worked at THI (who was under new leadership from Maxs Mom), who was discribed as 'deranged, dangerous and mad' and obsessive with wanting things clean (but not caring about what happens with people in the long run), and was discribed that he talks with a goldfish...a plastic gold fish (which in his mind talks back) However during a scuffle with Max Steel, said hero accidently knocked his pet plastic fish...Fishy into a vat of chemicals which prompted him to jump in (half way with his diving helmet on due to slipping on some sludge, causing him to breath in the chemicals turning him into a mutant walking toxic dump known as Toxion. '''Skills/Abilitys Becuse Toxions Blood is a living chemical plant, Toxion can manipluate the toxiens in his body as well as absorb fresh toxens to make him stronger, or tougher, something which helps him work well with Hexxus who is the embodiment of pollution. MLP: Freindship is Magic Pinkie Pie Where her Omytrix symbol is: Front Right Hoof A pony of the MLP universe and the holder of the element of laughter. She is a real party pony who loves to make people laugh and to make them happy (Though she seams to get really overborad and silly whenever she meets new people). Skills and abilitys A wild and unpredictable pony with few breaking the fourth wall and cartoonic tricks, one of which is being able to apear and disapear from one place to another. Hammerspace: Pinkie possesses the cartoon ability to be able to pull out random items (more specifically if its party supplies and toys) Party Cannon: a party trick that is a cannon that launches party favors and party supplys and a lot of other party stuff. Discord Where his Omytrix Symbol is: On his chest A Draconeques, and the mischivous spirit of chaos and disharmony. However when awoken in the hyna squad he had several seals on him to keep his chaos powers calm, however he retains being able to warp cartoon realty (much like the mask). Like His species, Discord can be very mishivous and dangerous, as what Bella loves to do, though minus the dangerous part, he loves it when Bella pulls pranks and games around FFWorld, especially on the administrations guards. He is all fun and games and loves to spread chaos and disharmony on both his enemys and targets, though upon waking up he has to have his full powers to be heled back with a seal, leaving him enough to do toon tricks and shapeshifting. His seals A total of 6 seals each representing the elements of Harmony each a chain with a jewel lock that can only be removed by Bella (if she is him or not) or by himself when too much raw cartoon energy is emetted, which hold back about 30% of his full power, leaving only 10% of his power which allows him to do tricks. *Left Wrist: Seal of the Element of honesty *Right Wrist: Seal of the Element of Loyalty *Left Leg (ankle): Seal of the Element of Honesty *Right Leg (Ankle): Seal of the Element of Generosity *Around his Neck Seal of the Element of Laughter and Magic Powers and Abilitys WIth out the seals and before he awoke in the omytrix, Discords powers could bend and change reality around him, easily causing chaos and panic all around, however with 90% of his power locked, he can minorly change reality around him along with being able to telaport and shapeshift. Quotes Category:The Hyna Squad